Promise
by Rexa13
Summary: Chihiro never allowed herself to forget Haku. Haku always tried to get away to find Chihiro. Now six years later their reunited only to face a revenge filled witch, and an unexpected surprise. Haku X Chihiro I know it's used a lot.
1. Prologue

Rexa13: Ok I really don't know what I'm even writing. I just feel like writing.

WBA: Wow Mem.

Rose: I'm mad at you for not finishing _our_ story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chihiro

The ten year old watched as her father pulled away from the world she had just been in. The one where she fell under true loves spell in just three days.

A tear fell out of her tear duct and made its way down the fair skinned cheek, another tear followed, and another, until her face was full of tears.

She could no longer see the entrance of the spirit world; her father had been driving to fast.

"Chihiro, honey what's wrong?" Her mother asked looking at her daughter from the mirror.

"Nothing," Chihiro said dully wiping the tears from her face. She turned around and hugged her dead flowers.

"Look kiddo we're going to have fun here. Remember what you're mother said 'it's fun to move. It's like an adventure,'" the man quoted.

_If only you understood,_ Chihiro thought. _I hope Haku's right. I hope we see each other soon. _

--

Haku

He made his way back to where everyone else had been gathered. Of course they were now busy with work. They didn't understand how much his chest was aching.

Haku couldn't go back to Yubaba right now, he had to let the wind clear his mind.

_Chihiro, I will find you. I'll come back to you and hold you in my arms. _The boy thought as he pictured holding her.

Tears pooled in his eyes fighting to escape.

"I miss her too," Lin said startling the boy.

Haku didn't reply, he couldn't reply the lump in his throat was too great.

"It's ok to cry, I won't tell anyone," Lin said smiling maternally at the spirit.

Haku blinked his tears away; "I'm going to find her after I get rid of Yubaba."

"Then what, she can't just come back here," Lin said, "as much as I want her to, we can't just take her away from her family.

"I do whatever it takes to have her with me again."

--

Rexa13: I know it's short. This will either be a oneshot, or a prologue, so you'll have to wait and see.

WBA: Ok but if you start something, finish it.

Rexa13: Hypocrite.

Rose: Hey I'm agree with WBA.


	2. Reunited

Rexa13: Ok since I got a couple good reviews for this fanfiction I'll make more for it. So enjoy.

WBA: Finish this one.

Rose: Ya Mem, seriously.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

--

6 years later

Chihiro

She was sketching again. All the sketches seemed to be of the same thing- a dragon. Not just any dragon though one that Chihiro had known for years though no one in her school new that the amazing dragon had existed.

Chihiro had become popular at her new school because of the story she told of the Spirit World that supposedly existed. By the time middle school rolled around the story was just some childish story and the only thing that it benefited for the girl was a good writing grade. Then high school came along and Chihiro had a couple friends who still found her story fascinating.

When it came to her sketches Chihiro was complimented on the talent even if she rarely drew anything realistic.

Her realistic drawings were hidden and were never shown to her friends under any circumstances. She had reason for this; they were all of her and the guy she loved.

It wasn't because she was ashamed of the drawings, but because they had more of an important feel to them. Chihiro was a little ashamed to admit to herself but she didn't want to be teased by her friends about her 'mystery man.'

It wasn't drawings of when they were younger, but pictures of what Haku looked like in the dreams that she had almost every night, when she did dream.

His hair was still about the same length and still matched his jade eyes. He looked more like a man than he had six years ago, but that was expected. Another good thing was he didn't look so pale.

Chihiro finished the sketch and looked at the dragon that she found beautiful.

She didn't cry anymore when she saw Haku when she was done sketching him, or when she dreamed of him.

Sometimes she thought Haku broke his promise that they'd see each other again, but sometimes she thought she felt his trying to see her again.

Sometimes Chihiro would find herself in the woods looking for the entrance of the spirit world. It'd been a while since she looked, and she felt she should be looking, like this time she would find him.

She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on as she made her way downstairs to grab an apple, just in case she did find the world she longed to see again.

It wasn't a long walk to the forest where the entrance of the spirit world but for Chihiro it seemed like an eternity, her heart seemed like it would beat out of her chest.

She ran through the forest looking frantically not watching where she was running or which direction she went. It wasn't much of a surprise for her when she tripped on a tree root that would have easily been visible if she wasn't running, or it was earlier in the day.

Chihiro stayed on the ground for a few minutes crying out her physical pain, and emotional pain. She was sure that she would find the spirit world this time, she had been so sure.

She sat up and took out her cell phone and opened it. The time was almost seven, she had been in the forest for half of an hour and it was so dark already.

She then pushed a button and brought the light that illuminated from the phone and took off her black flat to examine her hurt ankle. It was bleeding and very dirty.

Chihiro leaned the tree that she had tripped over and looked around her. The forest wasn't fully dark yet and for that the sixteen year old was thankful-but to her the rest of the week would probably be a dark one for her haunted by the nightmares that came when she searched for the world- when she searched for him.

"Who's there?" She heard someone call out. The random call scared Chihiro.

She quickly put on her shoe and ran towards the voice.

"Hello?" She heard again. The voice was so familiar, yet so different.

"Hello," she replied.

A figure came into view it was a dark one but she continued to go towards it. She stopped running a few feet away and rubbed her eyes.  
"It can't be," the person said.

--

Haku

It had been a long day, but they all were long days now that he ran the bathhouse. Every day he went to bed exhausted, and everyday he tried to escape to find her, to find Chihiro.

Everyday he would plan how he would escape to go find the one he loved, and everyday he was bombarded with the needs of employees and guests.

Haku found himself alone only when it was time for bed, by that time he was too tired to do anything but dream of Chihiro. In his dreams she wasn't the adorable little girl, or the pretty ten year old but a more sophisticated young woman. Her hair was still in a ponytail but the brown hair had been grown to her mid shoulders. The only thing that Haku found bad was that she looked a more pale.

But the man still found himself wanting to be with her again, to hold her like he always found himself in the dreams.

It now it was the evening and Haku was planning on sneaking out. He had been alone for ten minutes and was starting the spell to help him be hidden from all the other spirits.

There was a knock on the door and Haku sighed knowing he might not have a chance now.

"Come in," Haku said with a disappointed sight.

"I was planning on it," came the voice of the most helpful women in the past six years.

Lin.

"Hello Lin. What do you need?" Haku asked looking at the woman with a inward glare.

"Well I've been hearin' you grumbling about never getting much time to yourself so I decided why not help the little guy out," Lin said.

"What do you mean little?" Haku asked looking down a few inches at Lin.

"Ok so maybe you're not little by short but you're just like a little brother to me, you know that," Lin said smiling.

"Well your so called helpfulness ruined my chance of getting away," Haku grumbled.

"Well get away now, I'll keep everyone else away," Lin said. "Oh and tell Chihiro I say hi ok?"

Haku looked at the woman questioningly.

"Woman's intuition."

Haku shook his head and got back to his spell. When he finished he looked at Lin. "Can you see me?" He asked hoping his magic was as good as he thought.

"Nope. You're a master with magic, you know that," Lin said making her way to the door. "Now go."

--

Chihiro

"Haku?" Chihiro asked.

_I must be dreaming, I could have fainted when I tripped over that tree,_ Chihiro thought.

"Chihiro," Haku said looking at her.

"It is you," Chihiro said tears welling in her eyes and falling out.

"Yes it's me," Haku said walking up to her and pulling her into a warm embrace. "I can't stay in your world much longer, I must leave."

"After we've just been reunited?" Chihiro asked, "take me with you."

"But your parents," Haku said.

"I don't care, I have to stay with you," Chihiro said nuzzling into Haku's white top.

"Ok, but only because I'm to selfish, and in love to leave you," Haku said cupping Chihiro's face in his hands and leaning in to kiss her.

Chihiro smiled and stood on her toes bringing her soft lips to his matching lips. The kiss was short, but it had it's own special passion. Chihiro wished it could have lasted longer.

Haku pulled away and looked at himself, he was just starting to fade, even though he was hardly see through.. "Chihiro we must go now before I fade away."

"Wait how come you can't last in my world that long, when you used to live in it?" Chihiro asked curiosity on her face.

"Because I had my river, but now I don't. That's why I went to the spirit world," Haku said looking down.

Chihiro took his hand. "I'm sorry."

Haku started walking quickly pulling Chihiro with him. "I'm kind of glad my river disappeared, if it hadn't I never would have met you," Haku said looking back at Chihiro who had to run to keep up with him.

After what seemed like no time at all (to Chihiro, even if she was very tired of running) they had made it to the entrance of the spirit world.

"Are you ready?" Haku asked squeezing Chihiro's hand and looking into her dark eyes.

Chihiro nodded.

They walked through the dark tunnel together. (Chihiro had cuddled into Haku's side because she found herself afraid of the dark tunnel.)

"Lin say hi by the way," Haku said as they passed what through the second shorter tunnel and into the spirit world.

"How is Lin?" Chihiro asked remembering the girl she found as a loving sister.

"She's fine. She misses you a lot though," Haku said kissing the top of the girls' head. "Did you bring yourself anything to eat?"

"Um Chihiro said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her apple. "Yes I did."

"Good eat it," Haku said.

Chihiro bit into the apple and looked around the beautiful world she hadn't been to for six years.

She and Haku were currently on a small island surrounded by the sparkling lake that separated her and Haku from the mainland.

Chihiro took out her phone and checked the time. It had been about forty-five minutes since she and Haku had been together.

"Um Haku how do you suppose we get over there?" Chihiro said looking into his jade green eyes. She slipped her cell phone in her jeans pocket.

"I'm a magical dragon that knows how to fly. I think we might just be stuck here," Haku said smiling.

"Well I must admit that I don't really mind," Chihiro said putting her arms around Haku's neck.

Haku leaned in and kissed Chihiro. This time the kiss was longer and Chihiro's lips moved with his in unexpected ways. The kiss had lasted about thirty seconds by now, and the two young lovers were as intertwined as they could be for people who were standing up.

"Wow I see you guys would rather be together in a place where you're easy to be spotted by boats, than in a bedroom where no one can interrupt," a voice that was so familiar to Chihiro said with a bit of sarcasm.

Lin was in a small boat that could probably hold five people. Chihiro took one glance at her before looking down and saw that the woman was amazingly beautiful. Her brown hair went to her waist and her skin was a beautiful fair color, and her cheeks had a rosy color to them.

Chihiro and Haku had broken apart after Lin had said wow, and Haku was looking off into the starry sky with a sullen expression on his face, and Chihiro was looking at her silver flats, embarrassed that someone had seen her and Haku making out.

"What no hello, or 'hey Lin how's it goin'?" Lin said with sarcasm smothering her tone.

Chihiro ran to the little boat the Lin was in and hugged the woman. "I've missed SO much Lin!"

Lin laughed and put her arms around Chihiro's mid torso, "I've missed you too. I mean it's only been six years."

Chihiro let go and Lin looked at her and then looked at her clothes with a funny expression. "What are you wearing?" She asked.

Chihiro looked at her tight silver tank top, blue denim skinny jeans, black sweater, and silver flats. "There clothes from my world," she said.

"They sure do look funny," Lin said.

"Well to you they do, this kind of clothing is normal in my world," Chihiro laughed.

"Well I think you look beautiful," Haku said walking up to the girls and taking Chihiro's hand.

"Well of course you do dragon boy," Lin said smiling, "now c'mon I'd like to get back so I can get some sleep," Lin said with a forced yawn. "I don't know if you guys will though.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Haku asked as Chihiro's cheeks went pink and she looked away.

"Like you don't know. Now get in," Lin said.

Haku and Chihiro stepped into the boat and Haku took a second oar and helped Lin row back to the other side of the giant lake.

"Chihiro you look really pretty," Lin said when they were about halfway across the lake.

Chihiro blushed at the compliment. "Your so much prettier than I am," Chihiro said admiring the woman.

"I could beg to differ," Haku mumbled.

"Thank you, Chihiro," Lin said obviously ignoring Haku's comment.

--

"Chihiro, wake up now," Haku cooed as if he was waking a baby.

Chihiro opened her eyes and found that she was in Haku's arms. So it wasn't a dream, she snuggled into Haku and sighed happily.

"Come on Chihiro we're at the bathhouse, don't you want to see what I've done to Yubaba's old office?" Haku asked the girl kindly.

"I can do that tomorrow, can't we just go to bed now," Chihiro said hoping Haku understood what she meant.

"Um Chihiro wouldn't you rather sleep than do that?" Haku asked surprise in his tone.

"Not really," Chihiro said with a playful smile. She lifted her head the few inches to Haku's face and kissed him passionately.

"Ok you win," Haku, said after she pulled away.

--

Rexa13: Ok I'm going to stop it there; I've been writing this all day.

WBA: I don't think I've read any spirited away fics where Chihiro and Haku get busy that fast.

Rexa13: Well this isn't going to be a very long fic. Sorry reviewers, it'll probably only be seven chapters, at most. And that depends on how many ideas I get.

Rose: Ok just finish this.

Rexa13: Nag, nag, nag.


	3. A Way To Change

Rexa13: Sorry for the wait, my internet is down.

Rose: You're welcome for putting your chapter up.

Rexa13: Thankies.

WBA: Let's get to the story now, please.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

--

Chihiro woke up happy. Now that she was with Haku again how can she not be. She turned her body to face her love and noticed she was still naked. She didn't know why but the feeling of embarrassment welled up inside her. Haku was looking at the ceiling, a distressed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Chihiro asked cuddling against Haku's chest.

"Have you seen yourself since we've had sex?" Haku asked looking down at Chihiro.

She laughed, "no, right after I was really tired, and I just woke up."

"Well look, down there," Haku said, the distress look still on his face.

Chihiro did as she was told and looked at the now dried blood. Chihiro laughed as she put the blanket down and looked at Haku.

Haku scowled at the giggly teen. " I don't think it's very funny."

"Silly, that always happens to a girl at her first time, it also hurts," Chihiro said smiling.

"You were in pain?" Haku asked, some of the distress gone.

"Yeah. I didn't want to ruin your fun," Chihiro said snuggling closer to the spirit's chest.

"It won't hurt if we do it again tonight."

Haku's face relaxed, "what makes you think we're doing it again tonight?" Haku asked.

"Woman's intuition," Chihiro said. "Hey wait, you looked under the blanket after!"

"More like I woke up to harder sheets," Haku said as Chihiro play hit him, he grabbed her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Also, you're sixteen, you're not a woman until you're eighteen in your world."

"True," Chihiro said wrestling to free her arms.

Someone knocked on the door. "Master Haku, the foreman needs a word with you about the harvest spirit that we took in three days ago."

"One moment. Oh and and Oko get Lin up here with some extra work clothes," Haku saif jumping out of bed and getting his clothes to put on.

"Yes sir," Oko said, the sound of his feet signaling his departure.

"Do you mind working here again for a shot while?" Haku asked slipping his shirt over his head.

"Not at all," Chihiro said.

"You have to go say hello to Kamaji when you have time," Haku said.

"Yes sir," Chihiro said imitating Oko.

Haku smiled and walked over to Chihiro and wrapped her in his arms.

"I've missed you so much," Haku said kissing Chihiro's lips for a few seconds.

Another knock on the door, and Haku released Chihiro and went to the door. "Lin?"

"Yes and I've brought several sizes of clothes."

Haku opened the door and closed it behind him. Chihiro understood that he had to talk to Lin.

"What did you do!?" Lin asked shouting.

Their voices were hushed and Chihiro wondered what they were talkind about. The door opened and Lin came closing the door behind her.

"Chihiro, are you ok?" the older girl asked crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yah. Why wouldn't I be?" Chihiro asked.

"Just wondering," Lin said. "Ok, you get to have your own herbal bath.

"Uh…ok," Chihiro said.

She'd never actually taken a wanted herbal bath before. Lin got up and walked to the wardrobe by the door. Chihiro was shy about changing in front of Lin. Of course she changed in front of girls at school but right now she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear.

"Ok, I have a robe and a towel. You'll wear the robe to and from the bath and the towel in the bath," Lin said turning the face Chihiro. She tossed her the robe, "put that on."

Chihiro grabbed the robe that had landed on Haku's side of the bed.

"C'mon, hurry up," Lin said closing the wardrobe doors.

Chihiro did as she was told and put on the thin black robe. She then got out of bed and walked over to Lin.

"Ok, I'm ready," Chihiro said. "You'll be surprised with Haku, he redecorated some of the place," Lin said leading Chihiro out of the messy bedroom.

"Really?" Chihiro asked.

"Yah, it's not so fancy anymore," Lin said opening a door and walking through it.

Chihiro followed the older woman and stopped.

"Ta-da. This is the owner of the bath house Mr. Haku's office," Lin said gesturing to the room.

Lin was right, it wasn't as fancy as it once was. In fact it was so much simpler. It looked like a living room/office.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Chihiro said marveling at the beautiful (and well lit) room.

"Yup. Now come on we have to go get you to your bath," Lin said leading the way down.

"We need a nice herbal bath token," Lin said to the foreman that Chihiro remembered.

"For who?" the foreman asked glancing at the two girls.

His eyes grew wide, "Sen?"

"Actually, the bath token is for _Chihiro_. On Haku's orders," Lin said making it seem very important.

"Ok, here you go," the foreman said handing a bath token to Lin.

"You get to take the best herbal bath," Lin said while she clipped the token to the line.

Chihiro was behind a screen wrapping the towel around herself.

"Really? Wow I wasn't expecting that."

"The 'on Haku's orders' thing really works," Lin said as she walked up the side of the bath, "now all my customers get nice baths." Lin pulled the rope and the thick looking water fell into the tub.

Chihiro left the robe on the screen and walked over to the tub. "The water looks so murky," Chihiro said when she was by Lin.

"Yeah, but it'll be good for yah."

Chihiro nodded and looked at the water. Lin pulled the rope again, "ok, get in."

Kamaji was excited when Chihiro came to bring his meal.

"I've missed you," the old spirit said between bites.

"I've missed you all so much," Chihiro said patting the head of one of the soot balls heads.

The little soot balls were by the step holding their colorful food.

"So how was your first day back?" Kamaji asked.

"It was good. Lin and I did a lot floor scrubbing," Chihiro said, "and I got to take a bath."

"A bath? Looks like Haku really doesn't want you to leave."

"What does bathing have to do with leaving?" Chihiro asked looking at the old spirit.

"If a human eats our food for three days it's smell does away. If they bathe in our herbal water for a week they become a spirit," Kamaji explained looking at the teen in the eyes.

"I have to go," Chihiro said grabbing the tray that had Kamaji's old bowel and tha basket that held the soots food.

Chihiro ran to the kitchen and left the tray and contents. She then ran to Haku's office. She knocked on the door outside the office and started to catch her breath.

"Come in," Haku said, his voice sounded weary.

Chihiro opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hello," Haku said with a dazzling smile that made Chihiro's heart skip a beat.

"Are you trying to turn me into a spirit?" Chihiro asked.

"What?" Haku asked.

"Kamaji told me about the week of baths. Are you trying to turn me into a spirit?" Chihiro felt tears stream down her face.

"I can't lose you again, Chihiro I love you to much," he was now at her side.

He held her in his arms and kissed the tears off her face.

"I love you too."

--

Rexa13: I wanted to keep everyone in character but it has been six years.

Rose: How many words is this?

Rexa13: Including the script thing I'm talking in now, around one thousand.

WBA: 200 words per page?

Rexa13: About.


	4. Surprise

Rexa13: Wow thanks to everyone who has reviewed. All the reviews are wonderful and I hope I can continue to make everyone happy.

Rose: Wow you're being nice.

WBA: It's amazing. If you want people to be happy then it'll be best not to kill off people that are good.

Rexa13: Well I don't plan on killing anyone off in this so okey-tays

Disclaimer: I only own this emo poem I wrote one time. Oh and a couple other things..

--

By three days of baths Chihiro was already developing more speed and strength of a spirit. Her work was done quicker, and she could carry heavier loads. She could also last longer in bed (but that's not really to important is it?).

But by the forth day something was wrong. Chihiro was still getting more spirit like, but she felt funny.

Instead of going to Haku, Chihiro went to Kamaji with her problem. It wasn't that she didn't trust Haku; she just didn't want him to worry. He might now even know what the problem was. Kamaji was wiser, and he did told Chihiro about the baths.

"Kamaji I've been feeling funny and I don't know what's wrong," Chihiro said as she handed Kamaji

"Hm, Like how?" Kamaji asked handing Chihiro the bowl from his previous meal.

"Kind of sick, and hungry," Chihiro said. "Is that what it's like when you have a transformation into a spirit?"

"Well turning a human into a spirit wasn't used much, but from everything I know about it you just become a spirit. No funny business," Kamaji said in between bites.

"How do you know about the bath thing anyway?" Chihiro asked.

Kamaji was still and looked very sad. "Hitomi."

Chihiro cocked her head. "Who is Hitomi?"

"Never mind who Hitomi was now maybe you should go to Zeniba and ask her about your funny feelings," Kamaji said continuing to eat his food. "Oh don't forget to feed my soot."

Chihiro went to the step and started dropping the colorful food. "How am I going to get to Zeniba's?"

"Doesn't Lin have a boat?" Kamaji asked setting down his bowl.

"Yes, but I don't want to steal it," Chihiro said.

"Well you'll be bringing it back, so you're just borrowing it without permission," Kamaji said matter-of-factly.

"Borrowing what without permission?" Lin asked, making Chihiro jump.

Chihiro turned and saw Lin standing up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Maybe with permission," Kamaji mumbled to where only Chihiro could hear.

"Well I wanted to visit Granny Zeniba, and in order to get to Swamp Bottom I need to have a way to get there," Chihiro said.

"Well Haku said to just stay in the girls' room tonight with me while he left to do something, but I guess I could take you to Swamp Bottom," Lin said walking over to Chihiro.

"Really? Oh thank you Lin," Chihiro said. She didn't know why she was suddenly so happy, but she was happy.

"Ya. But first take those dishes to the kitchen."

--

Why was she feeling sick? She'd been in Lin's boat a couple times before. She had never felt sick in boats before. Why now? Was it something with changing? No it couldn't be, Kamaji had said so himself. Maybe Zeniba had the answer to her questions. Oh god let her have the answers.

"Chihiro are you okay?" Lin asked concern in her voice.

"Ya, I just feel a little sick is all," Chihiro said hating the movement that was all around her.

"What? But you were fine before we left," Lin said her brows knitting together in concentration. "You shouldn't be seasick; you've always been fine in a boat."

"I don't know why I'm like this right now. I know I can't be seasick. But…" Chihiro said. Now her sickness had agitation added on top of it.

It felt disgusting as it rose up to her mouth. Before she turned to the side to release the bile she felt the taste of it against her tongue. It was just as disgusting as it felt.

Chihiro coughed and a cry escaped her lips after. This was a time when Chihiro was grateful she always had her hair in a ponytail, but unfortunately the hair had fallen over her shoulder and some vomit was in her hair.

"Are you ok?" Lin asked very concerned now. Chihiro felt the boat stop and now it was just swaying.

Lin's hand was on Chihiro's shoulder, the one without the hair covering it. Chihiro washed the disgusting liquid out of her hair. "Please just keep going I want to get to land," Chihiro moaned as she felt her stomach rumble.

"Ok good idea," Lin said removing her hand and rowing quickly.

Chihiro brought her head back into the boat and lied down where she sat. Maybe if she lied down she would be better. It helped a bit, but Chihiro was grateful for a bit.

She listened to the sound of the water underneath her and she felt calm, peaceful. It also took her mind away from the swaying.

Chihiro couldn't wait to put her feet on solid ground. She also couldn't wait to see Granny, and No Face. She had missed them so much thinking about them made Chihiro sad. Her hand went to her hair, the top of her ponytail. The ponytail holder that Zeniba had made for her held her hair together perfectly for the last six years. She was never without the wonderful gift.

The boat was only slightly swaying now which made Chihiro happy. Her sickness seemed to evaporate with the rocking, the swaying.

Then the boat stopped.

"Ok Chihiro here we are," Lin said.

Chihiro sat up and saw Lin was looking at her in a concerned way. "What?" She asked looking at Lin.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" Lin asked.

"I think so," Chihiro said standing up. More like hope.

She lifted one leg out of the boat, then the other, so far so good, one foot in front of the other, just keep moving.

Chihiro looked up to see her surprise. Happiness filled her to the bottom of her heart.

No Face was watching her, a smile on his mask.

"No Face!" Chihiro exclaimed running the few yards of distance between her and the spirit.

Chihiro's intentions were to hug him but when she got to him she fell. No Face caught her before she fell.

Chihiro looked up and grinned at No Face, whose mask now contained concern, "Don't worry it's just from being in the boat so long."

No Face nodded.

"Let's get to Granny's house," Chihiro said.

"Ya let's get going," Lin said sounding upset.

"What's wrong, Lin?" Chihiro asked the woman.

Lin glared at No Face who looked down. "Nothin' lets go."

The walk over was filled with Chihiro telling No Face how much she had missed him and Granny. She told him about how she always kept her special gift with her, and that made No Face smile.

Finally they reached the cottage and the door opened with Zeniba looking at the three approach with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Oh my how you've grown up," the older spirit said looking Chihiro up and down. "Come in, come in. How was your trip over hear?" Zeniba asked as she sat Chihiro in a soft chair, and scurrying to her kitchen (same room I'm pretty sure).

"Well Chihiro got sick," Lin said as Zeniba came back.

"You've been in a boat before, haven't you?" She asked handing her two visitors each a cup of tea.

"Yes I have. That's what makes it so weird, I've never gotten seasick before," Chihiro said taking a sip of the tea.

"How odd," Zeniba said looking into her own cup of tea.

"Actually, Granny, I wanted to ask you some questions," Chihiro said after a long moment of quietness.

"What is that dear?" Zeniba asked after taking a sip of her own tea.

Chihiro looked at Lin and back at Zeniba.

"Uh No Face, will you go take Lin to see if her boat is all right?" Zeniba asked the spirit.

No Face nodded and set down his tea. He looked at Lin and motioned with one hand to come.

"All right just wait a second," Lin said setting her tea on the table. She got up and followed No Face out of the cottage.

"Ok dear, now what did you want to ask me about?" Zeniba asked looking Chihiro square in the eye.

"Well I was talking to Kamaji, and he told me about humans turning into spirits by taking a bath. Haku confirmed it and I was ok with it. But now I've been feeling hungry, sick, and now moody. I don't know what's wrong with me. Kamaji said you just get stronger and faster, and stuff when you turn into a spirit," Chihiro said quickly covering things.

"Do you know why human, and some spirit women, get sick, hungry, and moody?" Zeniba asked with an odd tone.

"Menstrual cycles," Chihiro said.

"And," Zeniba said.

"And?" Chihiro asked with true questioning in her voice.

"Tell me Chihiro, are you an only child?" Zeniba asked looking at Chihiro as she took a sip of tea.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Chihiro asked.

"So you've never really been around a pregnant woman before," Zeniba said.

"No, why?" Chihiro asked. "Wait are you trying to suggest that I might be pregnant?!"

"Well so far you have the symptoms. Now have you had sex?" Zeniba asked.

Now Chihiro felt uncomfortable. "Isn't that rather personal?" She asked nervous about answering.

"Yes but we want to find out what's happening with you, aren't we?" Zeniba asked giving Chihiro one of those questioning looks that only a mother can truly master.

"Ok then yes. Haku and I have a couple times," Chihiro said blushing like mad.

"How many days of baths have you taken?" Zeniba asked.

"Four."

"Your changing body might have speeded up the process of an egg getting fertilized. So I'm not a doctor spirit, but I believe that you are pregnant dear," Zeniba said.

"Oh God, but I'm only sixteen," Chihiro said her eyes welling up with tears.

"You can't take the last three baths," Zeniba said.

"Why not?" Chihiro asked.

"Because the baby will die, and you might die too," Zeniba said.

Chihiro's arms wrapped around her stomach her hands holding on to her waist. "I can't kill a baby," she said, "especially my own baby."

"Then you have to keep it. If you stay the night here and don't take a bath tomorrow then you won't get to the fifth bath. That will throw off you body's new transformation. So you'll be an ordinary human again."

"That's good. But what if Haku doesn't want me to have the baby?" Chihiro asked her hands clinging a little tighter to her waist.

Zeniba stood up and put her half empty (or half full for all the optimists reading) cup on the table and went to a shelf. She rummaged around for a moment getting something off the shelf and going back over to Chihiro. "Then take this bracelet put it by your mouth and say my name," Zeniba said handing Chihiro a thin silver chain bracelet. "Only use it if you really need to though. Try talking it out with him though.

"Thanks Granny," Chihiro said.

"Now you have to start thinking about names," Zeniba said.

Chihiro's stomach growled.

"I'll get you something to eat."

Chihiro remembered the name Hitomi. Where had she heard it? "I like Hitomi for a girl."

"Hitomi is a cute name," Zeniba said. What about for a boy?" Zeniba said coming back with a piece of cake.

"I don't know," Chihiro said taking the cake that the older spirit offered her.

"Don't worry you'll think of something, people always do," Zeniba said looking at Chihiro.

The door opened and Lin and No Face returned.

"Come on Chihiro we should go before morning comes," Lin said.

Chihiro yawned.

"Well actually Chihiro was going to stay here with me and No Face, if you don't mind," Zeniba said giving a smile.

"Whatever," Lin said. "Bye Chihiro."

"See ya, Lin."

Lin left and it was quiet for a bit, then Zeniba told No Face the news.

"Our little Chihiro is going to be a mommy," Zeniba said looking at Chihiro in one of those loving mother glances.

No Face walked over to Chihiro a smile on his mask. Chihiro didn't know what to say. She didn't plan to have a baby for at least four more years, but now one was coming and she was going to have it.

"Maybe Haku will come to get me in his dragon form tomorrow and we can tell him here," Chihiro said.

"I want you to keep the bracelet though. Just in case," Zeniba said.

"I will," Chihiro said eating her cake.

--

Chihiro insisted that she would sleep perfectly comfortable on the ground. So Zeniba grabbed most of the blankets she owned and put more than half of them on the ground and put a pillow on top. Then she had Chihiro lie down and see if it was comfortable. Chihiro nodded, it truly was comfortable. Then Zeniba put the last couple blankets over Chihiro so she could be warm.

That night Chihiro slept rather peacefully. Maybe it was because she was so comfy that it took her mind off the stress of telling Haku about the baby. Or maybe Chihiro really was happy that she was going to be a mom. All she knew was that the baby would be cute, and hopefully happy.

Chihiro did dream though. In her dream she and Haku were on a boat and Chihiro was holding a bundle. It was her baby. They looked like a happy little family and Chihiro loved it.

--

The next morning Chihiro woke up to a wonderful smell, and the light that was shining through the window onto her face.

"Good morning," Zeniba said to Chihiro once the girl got out of her blanket bed. "Would you like some of my sweet herb tea?"

Chihiro nodded and sat down in the chair she had the night before.

"How did you sleep?" Zeniba asked pouring the tea.

"Very well. Thank you," Chihiro said as Zeniba offered her the cup. "Where's No Face?"

"He just leaves from time to time. Normally it's only when we have a guest coming so maybe Haku is here and Haku is bringing him here.

Chihiro drank her tea while Zeniba cooked something that smelled good. Then the there was a knock on the door, and Chihiro knew it was time.

--

Rexa13: I'm stopping it there. Also sorry for all the parts that seemed like Twilight. Sometimes I just do that kind of stuff. I don't know why I do.

WBA: Sure.

Rose: Whatever you say.

Rexa13: You guys are mean.

WBA and Rose: *Give each other a high five*


	5. Telling

Rexa13: Sorry for the wait everyone. I had finals last week and the week before I was watching an unhealthy amount of TV. I got my internet back about a week ago too.

Disclaimer: Again don't own, don't sue.

--

Chihiro's heart was racing, and her palms were sweating as she looked at Haku. He'd been at the cottage for about five minutes, five very long minutes. To Chihiro each passing second was an eternity. How hard was it to say I'm pregnant? Was all Chihiro could think about as she looked into Haku's jade colored eyes. Chihiro's nerves were killing her. That's when she felt the vile liquid coming up her throat. Oh dear not now, she thought as she jumped and ran out the cottage door.

"Chihiro," Haku said with worry and Chihiro heard his feet behind her.

Chihiro didn't make it far from the house when she dropped to her knees and puked.

"Chihiro are you alright?" Haku asked kneeling down and putting his hand on Chihiro's back.

"I can't take the last baths," Chihiro said softly.

"Why not?" Haku asked helping Chihiro stand up.

"Because, because I'm pregnant," Chihiro said while looking at the ground (which wasn't a pretty sight).

To Chihiro's surprise Haku laughed. Chihiro looked up at Haku, her shock showing on her face.

"What's so funny?" Chihiro asked.

"Chihiro, I'm not laughing about something being funny," Haku said beaming, "I'm laughing because I'm really happy."

"You are?" Chihiro asked, her eyes lighting up and a smile shining on her face.

"Of course I am," Haku said, "I'm going to be a father! And now your parents have to let stay."

Chihiro was confused, " What are you talking about?"

"Ill tell you on the way home," Haku said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chihiro wasn't really surprised that Haku had flown over to Zeniba's in his dragon form, but Chihiro was confused about how Haku would tell her parents as a dragon. Chihiro held on to the dragon the same way she had six years before and over the years in her dreams.

"Um, Haku what were you going to tell me about my parents?" Chihiro asked.

"_Now they'll let you stay." _

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked.

She was shocked that Haku was talking telepathically.

"_Well I went to see your parents yesterday. At first they thought that you'd been kidnapped or murdered, but I assured them that you were alive and well. They wanted to know where you were and I told them that you wanted to come with me."_

"Well, why would they let me stay?"

"_Well, your father said to have you come home unless you got pregnant."_

It felt like she would never get to go back to the spirit again.

"Chihiro why are you crying?" Haku asked as they walked down her street.

Chihiro felt the warm tears on her cheeks and still in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"It's nothing," she said sniffling.

"Are you sure?" Haku asked.

"Yea," Chihiro said smiling at Haku.

The blue house was now in front of them. It was mid-day and the sun shined down on the area casting shadows along with the light. Chihiro's family now had two cars and both were parked next to each other in the drive way.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Haku.

"I don't think a teenage girl is ever ready to tell her parents that she's going to be a teen mother," Chihiro sighed, "but I guess it's better than saying it while holding the baby."

Haku took Chihiro's hand and gave it a gently squeeze. Chihiro smiled and Haku leaned in and gently kissed Chihiro.

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro jumped and pulled away from Haku.

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro looked up at her mother.

"Mom," Chihiro said walking over to give her mother a hug (who was by the half opened front door) and gave her a gentle hug.

"Oh, Chihiro where have you been? Your father and I have been so worried!" the woman said clinging to her daughter.

"Well, I was with Haku," Chihiro said looking at Haku who started walking up to the two.

"Chihiro, honey, you're only sixteen, you can't just go on a little four day vacation with a boy," the woman said in a scolding tone that only a mother can master.

"Well it wasn't or isn't a vacation," Chihiro said taking Haku's hand and holding it close to her side.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro's mother asked, "Wait. Come inside."

The woman lead the two inside and into the living room. Chihiro sat down on the rooms loveseat and pulled on Haku's hand to have him sit as well. Haku looked a little reluctant, but he sat down anyways.

"Dear, come into the living room," the woman called.

"Coming," Chihiro's father said, his walking could be heard from the room.

Haku switched his position on the loveseat and put his arm around Chihiro's waist.

"It's ok," Chihiro whispered.

"Chihiro," Chihiro's father said as he walked in the room. "YOU!" the man shouted at Haku.

"Honey, calm down," Chihiro's mother said standing up an putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"How can you come back here!?" the man shouted his question and knocked his wife's hand away.

Chihiro looked at Haku as he turned his head away.

"Haku," Chihiro muttered.

Chihiro turned and faced her father, "Daddy, how can you be such a jerk?"

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!"

Chihiro stood up, "Leave Haku alone!"

"I should be kicking his ass for taking you from us!"

"He didn't take me, I chose to go," Chihiro shouted at her father, her eyes blazing with rage.

There was a silence for a second. Chihiro hand went to her stomach, and her eyes softened as she looked down at her still flat stomach.

"I'm glad I went."

Chihiro looked up at her parents, their eyes were full of shock and their mouths were wide open. Chihiro's mother was the first to gather herself.

"Chihiro, you're only sixteen!" the woman said calmly.

"I know, but I love Haku and we both love the baby."

"Get out," Chihiro's father said quietly.

"Honey," Chihiro's mother said to her husband (who had turned around and was about to exit the room).

The man turned back around, "Get the hell out of my house!"

Chihiro looked at Haku. He was standing by her side looking at her. He took her hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"Let's go home."

--

Rexa13: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love all of them. I'd also like to thank Kitsune Barra Hime for editing and uploading my chapters. Please continue to R and R.


	6. Party

Rexa13: Ok people I'm so sorry it took so long for me to put this up. I am going to do a short, hopefully fluffy little filler, and soon I'll do a nice long (hopefully) chapter that goes with the plot.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

--

Chihiro had been getting an easy life the past four and a half months. She didn't find it boring, but it wasn't very interesting just sitting around without much to do.

Chihiro had gotten a habit of watching the sunset. It was so beautiful, especially in the spirit world. Chihiro also found it funny that the suns rays were harsh in the day, but at sunset you could stare and not worry.

Chihiro talked to her baby often. She talked about what she saw, spirits she was around, what she was thinking about, and the future. As she talked to the baby she would rub her growing belly gently.

Haku would also talk to the baby. He always said how much he loved it and how he couldn't wait until he could hold it, see it, feel it.

As Chihiro watched Haku talk to her stomach she always felt a warmth inside herself. She could tell how much Haku loved the baby, how much he wanted the baby to arrive.

Chihiro was watching the sunset now. Haku would be up at the top soon, maybe with Lin (who visited as much as she could).

"The sun is so orange. The sky is merged with orange, with pink on top, and purple mixed with blue on top of that. Little puffy clouds are scattered across the sky too," Chihiro explained as she gently rubbed her stomach. "It's really pretty, I can't wait until you can see one."

Chihiro felt a kick against her hand.

"You sure are a little kicker aren't you?" Chihiro cooed.

Another kick was Chihiro's reply.

Chihiro smiled as she placed her hand over the last spot she was kicked.

"You know when people are kicked they normally don't like it, but when you kick me I feel so happy," Chihiro said patting her stomach now.

The door behind Chihiro opened and Haku walked in. In the past months he'd gotten a lot happier looking. His skin had more color to it, and he smiled a lot.

"How's my darling doing today?" Haku asked.

"Come here the baby's kicking," Chihiro said motioning with her free hand for Haku to come over.

Haku rushed over holding out his hand for Chihiro. Chihiro took Haku's hand and gently placed it on her stomach.

Kick.

"Every time I get to feel that I get so happy," Haku said.

"I do too, it's so wonderful," Chihiro said smiling at her stomach.

"It's pure magic," Haku said looking into Chihiro's eyes.

"And to think we made this ourselves," Chihiro said her eyes sparkling.

"You know you're going to be seventeen tomorrow," Haku said.

"I won't be to young when I become a mom," Chihiro said.

"You know I have a special present for you," Haku said.

"Really?" Chihiro asked. "You can give me more than the perfect life I already have?"

"I think I can," Haku said.

"I think you can't," Chihiro said playfully as she tossled her lovers long hair.

"Oh you'd be surprised with what I can do," Haku matching her playfulness.

"I have been surprised with what you can do," Chihiro said smiling.

Haku laughed, "good."

--

The next evening at Chihiro's special party (sorry I was excited about it!)

"Wow Chihiro I don't think I've every seen everyone in the bath house so into anything before," Lin said looking at everyone.

"I wonder how they'll act when the baby comes," Chihiro said.

"You'll probably have every woman spirit here begging you to let them hold it," Lin said smirking, "twenty at a time. Then they'll pout when you don't hand the baby to them but a different girl."

Chihiro laughed, "it sounds like this has happened before."

"Nah I'm just really good at making this crap up," Lin said.

"Where's Haku?" Chihiro asked looking through the crowd.

"Happy birthday Chihiro," a random spirit said as he walked by.

"Thank you," Chihiro said. She had been getting used to everyone coming up and saying 'happy birthday' or 'congratulations.'

"Chihiro."

"Haku," Chihiro said as Haku came into view.

"Are you ready for your present?" Haku asked when he reached Chihiro.

"Yes," Chihiro said, "I am."

"Well then, everyone attention," Haku shouted.

Everything got quiet and everyone looked at Haku, and Chihiro.

Haku dropped to one knee. He held out a fist and a light flashed around it. He opened his hand and a silver ring with an aquamarine in it was in his palm.

"Chihiro I know this is not a diamond like people propose with in your world, but I thought it would be appropriate," Haku said.

Chihiro was already crying. Later on she would probably blame hormones, but she was so excited, and surprised. The ring was beautiful and it reminded her of a river, of Haku.

"Chihiro will you marry me?" Haku asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course," Chihiro said smiling brightly.

Spirits were cheering as Haku stood up and put the ring on Chihiro's finger. Then he took her into his arms and kissed her gently.

--

Rexa13: I told you it would be short. Sorry. I smiled as I wrote this, and not just because I would purposely spell said wrong just so I could watch spell check fix it either. I didn't have my editor put this up for me so I'm sorry if it has grammar problems or anything. If I understand things I usually think it's correct. Ok please reveiw and I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Bye bye

Rexa13: So sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to update two weeks ago but I wasn't in the mood for writing like I am now. This fic is almost done. There should be one more chapter and an epilogue after this. I'll try to make this chappie as long as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

Chihiro was relaxing outside on a chair enjoying the warmth of the sunny day. A light breeze swept past blowing Chihiro's long ponytail, and slightly cooling her skin.

Chihiro rubbed her seven-month pregnant stomach and hummed a lullaby to the moving baby. The baby kicked its mother's hand and then kicked again.

"You've been moving a lot today," Chihiro said smiling at her stomach. "I can't wait for you to get here in two months."

"Hey Chihiro," Lin said stopping to talk to Chihiro.

"Hi Lin," Chihiro said.

"Haku wanted me to tell you that he's leaving for two days," Lin said.

"He's been leaving a lot lately," Chihiro frowned at Lin.

"Yeah he said he's been trying to get far away work out of the way so he could be with you when the baby comes," Lin said.

Chihiro looked over and saw a huge rosebush with tons of the beautiful flowers open.

"Look at the roses," she said spying a light blue one.

"They're really nice looking," Lin said walking over and picking a pale yellow one.

"Lin can you pick that light blue one for me?" Chihiro said.

Lin did as Chihiro asked and brought the flower over to Chihiro. "This one?"

"Yes," Chihiro said taking the rose. "Thank you Lin."

"No problem," Lin said looking at her rose. "Be careful of the thorns on the stem," Lin said right as Chihiro cut the whole top of her finger.

Chihiro looked at her finger, blood started to drip from her finger.

"Nice I'll go get a bandage," Lin said walking to the bathhouse.

Chihiro wanted to tell Lin not to worry to just ignore the long zigzag line on the soft top of her right hand index finger. Even if Chihiro told Lin not to worry Lin would probably ignore her. Chihiro found that being ignored was the worst part of her pregnancy, but it was just everyone watching out for her.

Chihiro looked at the early afternoon sky and saw a light blue dragon. Haku flew away looking like a beautiful line of light blue in the darker blue sky. Chihiro watched until Haku was out of sight.

There was a sharp pain in Chihiro's stomach. It felt worse than being cut by the thorn on the rose. It felt worse than any of the pain Chihiro had felt in her whole pregnancy.

--

~Some very dark room~

"So did you do as you were told?" She asked looking at the young woman in the doorway.

"Yes master of course," the woman replied bowing to her "master".

"Good girl," the woman said laughing kind of evilly, but not to much because that's pretty cliché.

--

Chihiro was on her knees in the dirt clutching her stomach. Her breathing was quick and shallow and she was sweating badly.

"Chihiro!" Lin shouted running over to Chihiro. "Are you ok what's wrong?" She asked kneeling down and holding on to Chihiro's shoulders.

The sound of liquid hitting dirt was heard. Chihiro felt the wetness on her clothes and Chihiro and Lin's eyes went wide.

--

Rexa13: No the chapter isn't over. I didn't want to go into the details of Chihiro giving birth. I'll give you a run down.

Ok so Lin and Chihiro rush over to the bathhouse doctor dude that I just made up and he used his awesome powers to know Chihiro needed to give birth immediately. Chihiro freaked out because the baby was two months and a couple days premature, and because Haku wasn't there.

So Lin stayed with Chihiro and suffered a hand fracture by the end of the loud delivery that scared the guests at the bathhouse.

Ok that's basically it so let's get back to the story.

--

Chihiro had been sleeping for about an hour when she woke up. She looked around the room and saw Lin smiling at the bundle in her arms. Chihiro had held that bundle for five minutes or so before she had to sleep.

"Lin," Chihiro said in a hoarse voice.

Lin looked up and smiled at Chihiro. "Oh good evening Chihiro," Lin said smiling at Chihiro. She stood up and walked over to Chihiro. "The baby watched you sleep for quite a while. Here you go," Lin said handing the baby to Chihiro. "I'll go get you some water."

"Thank you Lin," Chihiro said as Lin left the room.

The baby looked up at Chihiro. The big brown eyes were shining. Little bits of hair the color of Haku's were on top of the baby's head. Its skin was incredibly pale with some pink like a normal baby. It was also very tiny like a normal premature baby.

"Hi baby," Chihiro cooed the best she could.

The baby was wrapped in a soft white blanket. Chihiro couldn't remember if the doctor told her the gender of her baby or not. But she wanted to check.

"You're only ok right now because you're half spirit aren't you?" Chihiro asked. She kissed the baby's forehead and smiled.

Chihiro quickly checked what her baby was. She smiled as she re-wrapped her baby. It was fussing from the cold air that it felt in the room.

Chihiro held the baby close. "Daddy is going to be very protective of you. My daddy was."

The baby hiccupped in reply.

Chihiro laughed. "I can't believe you're here in my arms. You're beautiful, just like the sunset," Chihiro said. "I think you're name should be Iriai. It means sunset." Chihiro looked out the window at the last of the sunset outside.

"Yes Iriai is the perfect name for you," Chihiro said cuddling the baby.

--

"Chihiro," Haku said shaking Chihiro awake.

Chihiro opened her eyes and looked at Haku. She smiled at him. "Have you seen Iriai?" Chihiro asked. Haku came back when he was supposed to. Today, he probably just got back.

"Iriai, sunset?" Haku asked.

"Yes sunset," Chihiro said smiling. She hadn't seen her baby in a couple of hours. Lin was probably taking care of it.

Lin walked into the room holding Iriai. (Chihiro thought speak of the devil.) She walked up to the new parents and handed Iriai to Haku. "I'll leave the happy family alone for a bit," Lin said leaving the room.

"Iriai you're a beautiful baby," Haku said looking down at his child. "What is it?" Haku asked with some tone of embarrassment in his voice.

"Haku this is Iriai, our daughter," Chihiro said looking at her love hold their child.

Haku smiled down at the baby girl and held her close.

--

(Sorry I'm skipping time so much. I'm excited.}

Chihiro was walking with Iriai in the bathhouse a few nights later. She was being fussy so Chihiro thought a walk would help the baby relax and calm down.

Chihiro cooed and hummed to the baby as she slowly walked on the second level of the bathhouse. Iriai looked at her mother and fussed and hiccupped.

"It's ok Iriai," Chihiro cooed. "Everything is all right."

Chihiro heard steps behind her. She looked over her shoulder, she didn't see anyone but her heart quickened and so did her pace. Chihiro had an uneasy feeling.

They say babies can tell the emotions of other people. If a person is sad and crying babies will cry. If a person is happy there is a better chance the baby will be happy. But when you're scared then there is a good chance that the baby will be scared. Iriai was indeed scared. Her fussing was turning to crying, and her hiccups were starting to get louder and longer.

"It's ok Iriai," Chihiro said quickly. She didn't sound convincing, but Chihiro hoped the baby would calm down.

"Is it really ok?" A voice from above asked.

Chihiro stopped walking a looked up. That voice was so familiar, where had she heard it.

"W-who's there?" Chihiro asked backing against the wall behind her. Iriai was crying now it was quieter than when she was really upset.

A figure came down and stood on the railing. It was a medium height figure, and very large. The figure hopped down and made a light appear with a snap of her fingers.

"Yubaba," Chihiro whispered.

"That's right Sen it's I Yubaba," the witch said wickedly.

"Why are you here?" Chihiro asked. She hugged Iriai closer to her.

"Why I'm just here for a friendly little chat. We can do that can't we?" Yubaba asked taking a step closer to Chihiro.

"Talk about what?" Chihiro asked.

"I just wanted to let you know my baby ran away from me shortly after you left. He just left saying he missed Sen," Yubaba snapped at Chihiro.

"He left? I'm sorry," Chihiro said.

"Yes well don't think I won't have my revenge," Yubaba said, "in fact stage one has already been completed.

"What are you talking about?" Chihiro said.

Yubaba held out her hand and Chihiro felt her legs get weak. She fell to her knees.

Iriai was starting to cry louder and louder. It was a wonder no one heard what was going on. Chihiro felt her arms getting weaker and Iriai felt heavier.

"Your limbs feel like jelly don't they?" Yubaba said walking until she was right in front of Chihiro. "That's how you're supposed to feel. You won't be able to hold on to that baby much longer."

"What do you want?" Chihiro cried out. Tears filled her eyes and started to fall onto her cheeks.

"I want you to suffer like I had to suffer," Yubaba said. She took Iriai into Chihiro's arms. "So little baby has the poison started to spread through your body yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Chihiro asked trying to grab her baby back. Her arms were feeling heavier and she could hardly lift her. Chihiro couldn't even feel her legs anymore.

"Well since you'll never see your baby again I guess I'll tell you. I knew you'd love a light blue rose. In fact I put a spell on that Lin girl to put a poison I gave her on that rose and get it for you. I knew you'd end up pricking your finger and that's when the poison entered our body. I then released Lin as my puppet and let her try to help you.

"You two didn't know that the poison had entered your body and made it to where you would give birth early. The poison then entered the little Iriai's body and now it's spreading as we speak."

"What's going to happen to her?" Chihiro asked.

"She'll die," Yubaba said walking backwards and hopping up on the rail.

"No please," Chihiro said. "Take me not my baby," Chihiro begged. She was screaming and Iriai was silent.

"You won't suffer that way," Yubaba said. "besides you wouldn't be able to save the baby anyways. The herb that destroys the poison is in the dark parts of the spirit world and is rare. You can try to find it if you want. It's purple with little green spots."

Chihiro tried to stand up, tried to move her arms. "Please don't do this Yubaba please."

"Good bye Sen," Yubaba said. She lifted

"Wait why are you taking her?" Chihiro asked.

"Because if you find the herb then I don't want you to know where the baby is. That would make things too easy," Yubaba said. She lifted Iriai up to look at Chihiro. "Say good bye to mommy Iriai. You'll never see her again."

Yubaba jumped up laughing the whole way. When the laughter faded Chihiro screamed.

--

Rexa13: Sorry if you think the chapter is short. I'll try to update soon. I'll work on it every time I'm talking to my new boyfriend on the computer. Oh and I don't have an editor anymore. Her internet got shut off for personal reasons.


	8. Determined

Rexa13: I'm so sorry about my months of disappearance. I haven't been at a computer that much. I had a life over the summer, but now I'm back in school so I was able to get this done. R&R

--

Haku

The dragon flew threw the air with an angry look engraved on his face. His mouth formed a snarl, his nostrils flared, and his eyes wild and deadly.  
The cold night air rushed against him. It felt like ice smashing against his scales but it was also a good way to wake up. Of course once Chihiro told Haku about their daughter being abducted he was awake.  
Haku couldn't lie he did think it was all a dream but the way Chihiro's face looked and the way the tears in her eyes glistened he knew it wasn't a dream. Lin's look of horror helped him wake up a little more too.  
Haku had used a spell to trace the witch, but if she was in the Dark Lands Haku would have to find her without the spell. The sparkles that were leading Haku to Yubaba were running out which meant he had probably found her.  
When the sparkles started to descend Haku followed them down. It took a second for him to realize that he had just crossed the border into the Dark Lands. Now he wouldn't get help to find Yubaba and finding Iriai would be a lot harder.

Haku transformed into his human form. He wouldn't lie he studied magic in the Dark Lands for a long time while he ran the bathhouse. Dark magic was the best, and sometimes easiest magic to learn.  
In his time here Haku had become hated by just about every Dark creature. Of course the dark creatures had a power to see auras, and Haku's was practically white. White creatures weren't smiled upon in a place for the banished evil creatures.  
Haku listened to all the cries and yells hidden in the dense and misty trees surrounding him. With every step he took he heard a little hiss of steam from under Haku's feet. It was a way for the dark creatures to know if a white creature was around. This time around the steam wasn't as much as it used to be; but with murder on the mind it was expected.  
Haku looked up at the sound of a rustle in the dying leaves above his head. A few leaves fell off the tree and slowly fell to the ground. Haku purposely stepped on one and glared at the tree.  
"Who is it?" He asked keeping his guard up. His hands were clenched a dark light surrounding them.  
"No need to get so tensse," a feminine hiss came from the trees.  
Haku turned around and glared at the trees behind him. An upper half of a female body fell from a tree. She was up side down her long blonde locks swaying around. Her eyes were covered with a gray cloth, her lips were very red, and her skin was a deathly pale with a gray tint.  
"Why have you come back to the Dark Forest Haku?" The woman asked. "We don't like creatures of light here."  
"I came back to find the dark witch Yubaba," Haku said coldly to the woman.  
"I sssee," she said. The lower half of her body was revealed as she came down. Instead of legs she had the long black lower body of a snake.  
Now that she was right side up her hair covered fell to her waist covering the cloth that had been tied around her breast.  
Haku didn't reply instead he turned around and started to walk off. The dark energy that had gathered around his hands disappeared as he went.  
"Don't ignore the gate keeper of the dark foresssst, Haku," the woman whispered.  
Haku felt as though the whisper had been right in his ear. Then he felt the cool gentle touch of a hand.  
"Don't touch me Hitomi," Haku snapped grabbing the snake woman's hand away from his shoulder.  
"Just because I am blind doesn't mean you can get away from me," Hitomi said darkly. "We don't like creatures of light in our land and we will get rid of you."  
"I don't have time for this I have to get to Yubaba," Haku growled squeezing Hitomi's hand until he heard a gasp.  
"You have so much hate in you," Hitomi said pulling her hand away.  
"No you do. If you weren't so full of hate Kamaji wouldn't be so alone," Haku said turning to face the snake woman.  
"It was his own fault he was offered to keep the gatesss with me. He wass offered to keep his looksss and have sstrong dark power. But no he decided he'd rather stay in the SSSpirit World resting realms," Hitomi hissed angrily.  
"He didn't want a dark life in a dark forest. He wanted to live a good immortal life with his beloved," Haku said.  
"Its not easy staying light when you lose a child," Hitomi said a tear coming from under the cloth around her eyes.  
"No its not. That's why I need to find Yubaba so I can get my baby back," Haku said turning around again.  
"I can't let you do that," Hitomi muttered darkly.  
Haku felt something sharp go into his arm. It was painful and he felt the blood trickle down his arm in little streams. Haku pulled his arm free turned around and took a few steps backwards.  
Hitomi licked her bloody nail with a wicked grin on her face. Her lips matched the color of the blood; her teeth were starting to as well.  
Again the dark energy formed around Haku's hands and he threw them like balls at Hitomi.  
She dodged them effortlessly and snickered. "Oh silly Haku that is simple dark magic. It won't work on me the gatekeeper of the Dark Forest."  
Haku growled, he had forgotten that she Hitomi was a strong dark being. Dark magic wouldn't work well on her. Besides he was waiting to use all his white magic on Yubaba. But it couldn't be too hard to play on the female's emotions…  
"I wonder what your child would have been like," Haku said looking at Hitomi softly.  
The half woman seemed to ignore Haku and she went to attack him again with her nails that glowed dark purple with dark magic.  
Haku jumped to a low tree branch to dodge the nails and Hitomi looked in his direction. "You tried to save the boy. You paid with your vision."  
A dark hiss came from Hitomi's throat as she stayed in place, she knew Haku couldn't hurt her with dark magic, and he would've used his white magic already if he wanted to.  
"Dark creatures can be so cruel," Hitomi said.  
"You would know. I guess your vanity got the better of you in the end though. You lost your sight, your child, and your lover all so you could be forever beautiful as a strong dark creature," Haku said.  
"Some things are worth having," Hitomi said lunging at Haku.  
Haku grabbed Hitomi's arms and pushed them backwards. "But that's not the end of the story is it? You live here as a slave to the gate. Other dark spirits always mock you because you must serve the gate and can never be free of it. You are also alone and can never see your beauty," Haku said this as he leaned into Hitomi until he was by her ear speaking the words.  
"I live only for the gate," Hitomi said her voice shaking.  
"Only because you can't live for anything else," Haku said.  
"No," Hitomi said.  
"He still loves you," Haku said. "Kamaji still longs for you. You should see him. He takes a lot of anger out on soot."  
"Well I've moved on," Hitomi said with no assurance in her voice.  
"Have you really?" Haku asked. "You two made a bond of love with white magic, that can't be destroyed."  
"You can still move on," Hitomi's voice was very shaky now.  
"Move on to misery and anger."  
The two were silent. The only noises were of dark spirits in far parts of the forest, and wind moving through the trees.  
Hitomi pulled her arms away from Haku and she started to slither away. Haku smirked as he watched the half snake spirit retreat.  
"Yubaba isn't far at all, in fact she's been here the whole time," Hitomi said darkly.  
Haku stiffened and looked around. He didn't see anything, it was kind of hard to in the dark, but then he heard the softest noise of scuffling feet.  
"Show yourself Yubaba," Haku said loudly. His hands started glowing darkly again.  
A loud echoing laugh was heard all around the small clearing that Haku was in. It seemed to come from every direction. The laughing stopped as quickly as it appeared. Haku continued to look around him his hands clenched. He felt a sharp pain in his side, then a blow to the head.  
Haku fell to his knees holding one hand to his side. He growled as his eyes looked around with a crazed look. The laughing started up again and so did a soft cry. Haku knew the cry was Iriai.  
"Yubaba," Haku shouted as black energy coursed through him. He wanted to attack in every direction, but he knew he couldn't as long as Yubaba had Iriai.  
"Oh Haku why so upset?" Yubaba's voice echoed from every direction. "No need to worry the child is good with me."  
"Yubaba give me back my daughter," Haku shouted trying to calm himself down so he could summon white magic.  
"I don't think so Haku," the witch said from every direction. "I don't get my Beu you don't get your daughter."  
"Dammit Yubaba at least show yourself," Haku snapped.  
"Well, well someone needs to calm down," Yubaba said.  
Yubaba's voice wasn't echoing anymore. Haku looked around and there were two Yubaba's. The two Yubaba's turned into four, those four turned into eight. Soon there was many Yubaba's surrounding Haku. Some stood on the dark forest floor and others stood in low hanging tree branches. Some just floated in mid-air. But the thing that made it worse for Haku was that every Yubaba was holding a baby shaped bundle.  
"Damn you Yubaba," Haku snarled gritting his teeth.  
How could he attack the witch when he might hit the real thing and hurt Iriai? Haku looked in every direction thinking hard. But he didn't have much time to think. The Yubaba's were sending out a dark energy ball.  
Haku jumped avoiding the attack when an idea hit him. The clone Yubaba's couldn't truly hurt him badly. In fact they could only inflict scratches. A plan started to form in Haku's head as he jumped away from the Yubaba's. It wasn't a very good plan but its all he could manage.  
"Come on Yubaba hit me as hard as you can," Haku taunted the witch.  
The Yubaba's started to surround Haku once more. All of them laughing a horrid laugh with an echo sound. "Is that what you really want Haku?" The witch and her clones said simultaneously  
"Well I need to see if you're as strong as they say you are," Haku said as the Yubaba's finished surrounding him. Their hands started glowing as Haku let out a taunting laugh. "I honestly don't think you're nearly as strong as you say you are, or others say you are."  
"Foolish boy," The Yubaba's said their dark energy growing with each second. "Don't be stupid. Remember I was your master. I had control over you. You have no idea what you're truly messing with." The energy balls were released all of them aiming straight for Haku.  
It seemed like the attack was endless. Even being all scratched up could hurt. Haku grunted as he got hit with multiple energy balls at once. He felt so much pain. Then he felt it the one that hurt the worst. He looked at the Yubaba it had come from and smirked.  
Haku fell to his knees and the attack ended. He was bleeding just about everywhere. His clothes were tattered and his hair was messed up. But the place that hurt the most was the right side of his chest. He put his hand on it for a second and pulled it away. His hand was covered in blood.

--

Chihiro

"Lin I'm worried," Chihiro said between the hiccups she had gotten from so much crying.  
"Don't worry, Chihiro, Haku will bring Iriai back safely.  
"I have a bad feeling that something bad is happening to Haku," Chihiro said. She started sobbing harder than normal, "I'm just sitting here like always. I'm so useless."  
"Hey its ok don't worry," Lin said hugging her friend.  
"I wish there was a way I could help," Chihiro said in a hard to understand tone.  
"I think there is," an unexpected voice said.  
The two young women looked over at Kamaji with surprised faces. Kamaji never left the boiler room, and now he was here on the top floor.  
"There's a way for me to help?" Chihiro said wiping her sore red eyes.  
"Yes there is," Kamaji said. He walked over to Chihiro. "But it will have its consequences. Its very powerful white magic."  
Chihiro jumped out of her seat. "I don't care what the consequences are, as long as I get to be with Haku and Iriai again I'll be fine," Chihiro said with determination.  
"Wait what will happen to Chihiro if she uses the magic?" Lin asked.  
"First of all she won't be able to become a spirit, she has to stay mortal. Next it takes a lot of energy and she'll be asleep for days, maybe weeks. Finally it'll be the only magic she'll ever be able to use," Kamaji said.  
"I don't care. It'll be worth it all," Chihiro said looking from Lin to Kamaji.  
"I'm not so sure. Sounds risky," Lin said crossing her arms and shaking her head.  
"I _am _sure," Chihiro said. "Kamaji what do I have to do?"

--

Haku

Power was rising up inside of Haku. He was calm as the pain melted away. The only thing left was a throbbing where the real Yubaba hit Haku.  
"See Haku you're dealing with a strong witch," the Yubaba's said laughing harshly.  
A white light appeared around Haku. At first it was a dull glow, then it became a strong light. Haku got to his feet as the light shot around him hitting every Yubaba. Haku ran over to the startled real Yubaba and punched in the face, white light still surrounding him.  
Haku grabbed Iriai from Yubaba and held her close to him. Haku snuggled his daughter for a second and then looked down at Yubaba.  
"You will never hurt anyone again," Haku, said his voice strengthened.  
Yubaba whimpered as the white light turned into lightning bolts that hit Yubaba in the chest.  
A loud shriek could be heard throughout the whole forest. The last sound the dark witch Yubaba would every make.  
"Good job Haku," Hitomi said from behind Haku.  
"I can go home now," Haku said. He turned around and looked at the gatekeeper.  
Haku was shocked at the sight. Her hair was a pale blonde and her skin was wrinkly. Her snake tail was a dull gray color and her skin was pale with a gray tint.  
"What happened to you?" Haku asked.  
"After you killed Yubaba my job as the gatekeeper of the dark world was finished," Hitomi said with a soft smile. "She killed the spirit of the forest that controlled my job, she became the owner and I was then employed by her. Now she is gone and I would be employed by you but you have no intent on controlling the dark forest, I know it."  
"You've got that right," Haku said. "Well then I guess you can come back to the bath house with me and live with Kamaji, if you want," Haku said.  
"I would," Hitomi, said her smile widened and a tear came from under her bandages.

--

Haku smiled when he entered the bathhouse. Iriai breathed softly in her sleep, and Hitomi's smile matched Haku's.  
The two made there way up to the top floor in a rush. Not stopping to talk to anyone. The excitement and happiness in Haku was unbelievable.  
The river spirit burst through the door to his office Lin and Kamaji looked up at the three and their faces brightened.  
"Kamaji?" Hitomi said in a shaky voice.  
"H-Hitomi? Is that you love?" Kamaji asked sniffling.  
"Yes it is," the snake demon said tears rolling down her face.  
Kamaji moved to his love as quickly as he smiled brightly. He embraced her and took off her bandages. The snake could see through her bright aqua eyes.  
"Where's Chihiro?" Haku asked.  
Lin lead the way to the bedroom where Chihiro was asleep in the bed.

--

Flashback- Chihiro

"_Ok now Chihiro now recite this spell over and over with your hands at your heart. After you say the spell say the name of the person you want to help," Kamaji said.  
Chihiro stood at a large window her hands on her heart; the sun shining on her while the rest of the room was as dark as the three could make it.  
"Are you sure about this?" Lin asked.  
"Very," Chihiro said confidently.  
"Ok now say: Power of light I humbly ask you help the one I love and give them my strength," Kamaji said.  
"Power of light I humbly ask you help the one I love and give them my strength," Chihiro said, "Haku."  
She repeated the spell over and over. Her voice never faltered, and her hands never left her heart.  
It didn't take long for her energy to be drained but she kept repeating the spell. Her voice started to weaken and she got shaky.  
"Chihiro," Lin whispered.  
"Give them my strength," Chihiro said after a long, deep, ragged breath, "H-Haku."  
Chihiro fell to the floor. It was time for the days or weeks of sleep._

--

Haku

"Mommy helped us a lot," Haku cooed to Iriai. He held the baby close as he sat next to Chihiro.  
Iriai made a soft cry as if she understood her father.  
"Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up. Then we can truly be a family once again," Haku said.  
It had been three days since Haku's return. Chihiro had been sleeping peacefully. She had a smile on her face and she would sigh happily sometimes. It put Haku at ease to know that Chihiro was dreaming happily.  
Now Haku was planning something for Chihiro when she was planned to wake up in five or so days. It made him excited and nervous, but mostly excited.  
"Just wait Chihiro, It'll be something good I promise you," Haku said he smiled and chuckled. "Another promise."

--

Rexa13: Technical the end, but I will have an epilogue. It won't take long. I have another fic I want to get up as soon as I can, and I can't until I can change the status of this to completed. Please review and tell me what you think of the technical ending.


	9. Epilouge

Rexa13: So I've been busy in school so it's taken me until now to write this. But my goal this week is to start a new fic, so I need to get this one done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, the characters, the ideas. All I own is Iriai and Hitomi.

--

It had been a week and Chihiro still hadn't woken up. It was nerve wracking for the young woman's loved ones to watch her stay in such a deep sleep.

Haku refused to leave Chihiro's side, the others would stay with her too, but they had to take care of the bathhouse.

Zeniba came to help run the bathhouse three days into Chihiro's sleep. She also took made sure Haku didn't forget to do things like eat. Zeniba also helped some with Iriai.

Iriai was always so calm when in the same room as her mother's unconscious body. She wouldn't fuss or scream. She would either sleep or watch her mother, as if waiting for Chihiro to wake up.

On the ninth day Haku canceled his surprise for Chihiro. It could be done the day after she woke up. He just wanted her to wake up. He was always irritated at everyone, except his daughter. Every time Chihiro moved in her sleep Haku would jump up and hope this was it, the time she would wake.

On the eleventh day Haku snapped. He flipped a nightstand and the chair he had by his and his lover's bed. He paced quickly across the room and talked to himself in quick angry mumbles.

"Why is it taking so damn long?" Haku asked Kamaji furiously.

Haku had Lin go get the old spirit. Haku had waited impatiently for Kamaji to get to the top floor to his room.

"I don't know how long it'll take for Chihiro to wake up. Its different for every being who uses the spell," Kamaji explained calmly.

"Why did you even suggest this to Chihiro?" Haku asked in a growling voice.

"She was determined to help, you know how Chihiro is," the old spirit said.

"Of course I know," Haku mumbled. That's when the tears started to fall.

--

Chihiro

Many good dreams filled Chihiro's head as she slept. Each one getting better and better. She didn't even know she was dreaming. In her head Iriai had never been taken. Haku never got hurt. Yubaba never returned.

It was strictly peace in her head.

Then something happened. Her dream was so sweet and peaceful, but it felt wrong.

--

_Haku was holding Chihiro in his arms. They were in a meadow not far from the bathhouse, but far enough to have peace. Iriai was sleeping in a cushioned basket._

_Chihiro sighed peacefully as the couple watched the sunset. _

"_I love you so much Haku," Chihiro said looking at her love._

"_I love you too," Haku said lovingly. He leaned in and kissed Chihiro tenderly._

"_I have a feeling that this isn't real," Chihiro said. It was strange she hadn't thought that or felt it. She just blurted it, but now she felt it, now thoughts filled her head that everything wasn't real._

"_Of course its real," Haku said shocked. "We're hear, we're a family."_

"_But its wrong," Chihiro mumbled._

"_Chihiro stay here with me, forever," Haku said seriously looking into Chihiro's eyes._

_That's when she saw it. It was all a dream. She had to wake up, but how?_

--

It was the middle of the night when Haku felt someone shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, to quickly. His head felt light and he was half asleep.

"Haku," a familiar voice said.

The spirit looked at Chihiro. She was sitting up too and looking at Haku with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Chihiro you're ok," Haku said pulling his love into his arms.

Chihiro hugged Haku back. She put her head on his shoulder and sniffled. Now she held him tighter. It was all over. She was back.

"How long have I been asleep?" Chihiro asked.

"This would be the sixteenth day," Haku said. This couldn't be a dream or a hallucination. She had to be awake. Iriai needed her he needed her.

"How do you feel?"

"Perfect."

--

It took three days for Chihiro to officially recover. She hadn't done anything that helped living, except for Haku helping her get water.

She bathed, used the restroom, ate, and moved around as much as she could. She smiled the whole time.

In the meantime Haku prepared his surprise it was waiting for Chihiro, and he was excited to give it to her. Now he could.

--

"Where are you taking me Lin?" Chihiro asked.

"Just keep walking," Lin said.

Chihiro had been surprised when Lin brought her a beautiful kimono. It was supposed to look like a lake. It was dark blue and rippled. There were lily pads with beautiful white lilies on the bottom.. An image of the moon was at the top near her right shoulder. Little images of stars scattered until they were at the dark blue ribbon tied around the cloth.

"You look beautiful dearie," Zeniba said. She had a calm Iriai in her arms.

Lin was covering Chihiro's eyes and after a few moments of walking she removed her hand.

They were outside in a meadow, not to far from the bathhouse. The meadow was the one from Chihiro's dream.

There were white chairs with yellow lilies on them. Chihiro was handed a bouquet of white lilies by a spirit who worked in the bathhouse. Everyone from the bathhouse was there.

Chihiro knew what this was. It was a wedding.

"C'mon kid time to get married," Lin said smiling proudly.

Chihiro looked where Haku was standing in a light grayish blue kimono. He was standing next to Kamaji who was with his lover Hitomi.

It was hard for Chihiro to walk to the three. She wanted to run to Haku and kiss him, and be married to him. But she had to be patient she was almost there.

Chihiro stopped by the three; a tear of happiness streamed down her cheek.

It turned out Kamaji was the one who was to marry the couple. Though the whole time he was talking Chihiro only heard the one question they had to answer.

Both of the two answered, "I do."

"You are now husband and wife," Kamaji said. "Seal your bond of forever with a kiss."

The two looked at each other eyes full of passion. Then Haku leaned in and Chihiro felt his soft lips on hers.

They were married now. She couldn't believe it. Haku was hers forever.

--

It was sunset. Iriai was sleeping in a cushioned basket near the couple. Haku was holding Chihiro. They were alone for the moment.

"I love you so much Haku," Chihiro said looking up at her _husband_.

"I love you too," Haku said lovingly. He kissed Chihiro again, for the hundredth time that day, not that Chihiro minded.

"Y'know just a year ago I was a girl lost without her love," Chihiro said looking back at the sun. She remembered the time she was alone. "Now here I am in the spirit world. With the most beautiful baby girl ever. With the best husband ever."

"Well I promised you we'd be together again," Haku smiled jokingly. Chihiro loved the smile.

"Yes you did," Chihiro said matching the smile.

"Now I promise we'll live happily ever after," Haku said.

"Really?" Chihiro asked playfully.

Haku got serious, his eyes full of love.

"I promise."

--

Rexa13: The official end. Tell me how you liked Promise. Also I might do a sequel (if I get ten reviews saying it should be put up). It'll be years later, and about Iriai. So please review.

Also thank you so much for supporting me this whole time. I love you all. You're the best fans ever. ^_^


End file.
